A conventional mop cloth is made of cotton yarns, fiber yarns or non-woven material to absorb fluids strongly. In use, the conventional mop cloth is dipped into dips waters first then is dried to adhere dusts and to clean spots on a floor.
However, such mop cloth can't remove furs, hairs, and chips from the floor, thus making cleaning in effectiveness.
To overcome such a problem, at least one fiber yarn at a predetermined flexibility is processed to attach objects.
But the at least one fiber yarn is puffy, so it cannot scrape chips on the floor.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.